


Unconventional Motherhood

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [46]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Crying, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Hugs, Magic, Magical Accidents, Mental Regression, Motherhood, Napping, POV Second Person, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Resurrection, Temper Tantrums, Two Shot, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: You, a powerful sorceress, become fascinated when you see an idol group comprised of zombies. And after their secret is revealed the world, you take the chance and bring them to your home, wanting to study them and whatever magic was used to resurrect them. But when you decide to try bringing them back to life, your spell goes wrong, leaving you with seven very human girls… who have been mentally regressed. And despite your previous insistence that you didn’t want to be a mother, you find yourself getting into the role of mother.





	1. Chapter 1

If somebody approached you two weeks ago and asked if you would ever want children, you would have laughed in their face. The entire idea of motherhood confused you, and you considered the entire thing overrated.

However…

The problem with being a sorceress is that magic is volatile and incredibly easy to mess up. Even with your immense power, you have caused many accidents in your life as a crafter of the magic arts. Still, the mistake you made two weeks ago was… incredible.

\---

You had always admired the idol group Franchouchou, who began performing two years prior and were wonderfully talented and famous, attracting fans worldwide. The first time you saw them, something seemed… off about the seven young women, but nobody else seemed to notice. But, using your highly honed senses, you soon realised immense power emanating from them. You crept closer to the stage, trying to read them better – and, all of a sudden, it hit you.

They were dead. They were, literally, zombies. With their makeup on, they looked completely human, but you knew the truth. They were dead. Soon, you were on the internet, digging for information about them. Sure enough; each girl was dead, and some of them were very famous before their tragic deaths. Who on Earth possessed the power to resurrect the dead? Even you struggled to resurrect more than a dead rodent. It was incredible.

So you studied them for the past two years, fascinated by their career. To prevent people thinking you were a stalker, you began casting cloaking magic on yourself, allowing you to come to every concert without the security team getting suspicious. Your curiosity grew, and you wanted to know more about them.

Two weeks ago, you got your chance. During a freak storm, a sudden cloudburst of rain fell from the sky, the strong wind blowing the harsh rain onto the stage. And, despite the fact you knew their makeup was pretty waterproof, the rain washed it away. And they were left standing in the middle of the stage, skin grey and scarred, bandages covering their bodies… unmistakably dead.

Chaos broke out, and their manager ushered the girls off of the stage before anything. You pursued them, needing to find out more. At a van in the parking lot, you could hear their manager freaking out, ranting about his Saga Plan was ruined, swearing and panicking in general.

And the, to your shock, he kicked the seven girls out of his van and drove off, driving dangerously. And the seven zombies just stood there, the youngest crying as panic shook them. You knew about their idol group, and knew how much their manager put into this. now their secret was out, the plan was ruined. You knew it was messed up, but you could sort of understand why he abandoned them.

But then something hit you – you could take the girls in and study them, to learn how they were brought back to life. So, taking advantage of their shock, you cast a warp gate spell and shoved the girls inside it, hopping in after them.

You sedated them and began to study them, wanting to know how this happened. Soon, you learned that no magic was used at all; instead, some kind of technology had been used. Confused, you turned to your spell books, unsure what to do with the seven young women asleep in your home. You couldn’t leave them as zombies, but you couldn’t kill them either.

What if you brought them back to life? A complete resurrection was above your power, but a zombie-to-human conversion must be possible. That was it! You could bring them abck to life and then try to deal with all of this. at least with them human, it would make things easier.

So you returned to the sleeping girls and stood over Yugiri, the oldest. Summoning your mana, you chanted the spell from your book and magic swirled around you in a green, crackling cloud. You gasped for breath, head throbbing, but opened your eyes.

Still asleep, Yugiri lay on the ground in front of you. but… she was human. It worked!

Despite your exhaustion, you cast the spell five more times, resurrecting the seven members of Franchouchou. When you were finished, you fell to your knees, exhausted. You mana was spent, and you needed to sleep.

But you had no chance, because Saki awoke.

She blinked slowly, looking all around her, and brought her thumb up to her mouth. As she sucked her thumb, she looked at you, sudden panic flashing across her face. She scrabbled to her feet, but wobbled precariously, her balance poor. She stared at you, and you realised how vulnerable she looked – how young she looked.

“Who’re you?” Saki mumbled, voice trembling, muffled by her thumb and very immature.

What was going on?

Saki stared at her, and a frown formed on her face. Before you knew it, she burst out sobbing, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t like it! I’m scared! Mommy!”

And as you stood there, realisation hit you like a punch to the guts. Your spell… had gone wrong.

Yes, you brought the girls back to life. But…

You mentally regressed them.

Oh shit.

\---

That all happened two weeks ago, and you’re proud to say you are coping a lot better now. After studying the girls, you worked out an approximation of their mental ages (Saki is around three years old, Lily and Tae act more like four year olds, Ai and Junko must be five, and Yugiri and sakura are six), along with their habits, likes and dislikes.

To be honest, when it first happened, you freaked out. To see Saki throwing a tantrum right before your eyes, all you felt was horror. But… things gradually changed. You managed to reassure and calm the girls, and they seemed to immediately view you as their mother.

The thought of being a mother shocked you too; after all, you never wanted to be one.

But as these two weeks have gone by, you have started to realise that motherhood isn’t all that bad. And these confused girls certainly need a mother.

So, in a turn of events that would have horrified you two weeks ago, you can comfortably call you and your seven girls a sort of unconventional family.


	2. Chapter 2

6am

You awake to something tugging on the bed sheets. When you open your tired eyes, you find Saki stood beside the bed, staring at you.

“Mommy,” she says, and you wonder how long she has been here, trying to wake you up.

“What is it, darling?” you say, sitting up. You pat the futon beside you and Saki sits next to you, crossing her legs.

“I’m bored.”

Of course; for a moment you forgot that someone Saki’s age would be prone to waking up early. In the two weeks since you became their mother, Saki has gotten you up at 6am or even earlier, mostly by coming into your room, but a couple of times she just yelled “Mommy!” until you, and the other girls, woke up.

You yawn, rubbing your eyes. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“Watch TV.” Saki loves watching the TV; whether anime, western cartoons or anything else, she always seems her calmest in front of the television.

So, even though you want to go back to sleep for a few more hours, you smile and take her hand. “Okay, sure thing.”

“Yay!”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll set Netflix up.”

With Saki tugging on your hand, the two of you go downstairs and sit in the living room. Saki snuggles up to you as you watch an anime, and you nod off to sleep with her head resting on your shoulder.

\---

8am

It’s breakfast time. One thing you have learned since you became a mother is that cooking for young children is difficult; they are all fussy eaters and all like different things, and it can get pretty confusing.

As Saki and Tae roll around on the tatami mats (hopefully not breaking anything), you return to the kitchen. You don’t want to do anything too complicated, so you settle for western style cereal and some fruit.

Whilst you prepare the food, Sakura and Yugiri hover around you, watching your actions. These two are the oldest and most mature of your seven girls, and have been very helpful in supervising the younger kids for you whilst you’re too busy to keep an eye on everyone and things like that.

“Would you like me to do the juice, Mother?” Yugiri asks.

Despite being six years old mentally, Yugiri still acts so quaint and old fashioned; maybe this is how kids acted back them? Either way, she is the only one to call you Mother, and you find it kind of hilarious. She is also the least clumsy, so you know you can trust her not to spill apple juice all over the kitchen.

“That’d be very helpful, love,” you say, smiling. “Sakura, can you get the cups out of the cupboard for your sister?”

Sakura perks up, happy to be of use. She beams and nods. “Sure!” She rushes over to the cupboard next to the fridge and pulls out seven plastic cups, each of them a different colour. She hands each of them to Yugiri, grinning. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Yugiri says. As you take the milk (you realised soon after becoming a mother that Saki and Lily are lactose intolerant, so you only by soya milk now) out of the fridge, you pass Lily the carton of apple juice, and she gives you an adorably formal nod. “Thank you, Mother.”

Once you finish preparing the fruit, you carry the jug of milk and big bowl of chopped fruits into the main room. Ai, Junko and Lily sit patiently at the table, whilst Saki and Tae continue to roll around like dorks. Thankfully, they stop when you enter, so you don’t end up spilling milk everywhere. After returning to get the bowls and spoons, Yugiri and Sakura enter, Yugiri holding the juice and Sakura the stack of cups.

“Yay, breakfast!” Tae yells.

Lily giggles. “You’re happy, Tae-chan.”

Yugiri makes a show of carefully pouring everyone a cup of juice, and you pop back into the kitchen to grab yourself an iced coffee from the fridge. And then breakfast begins.

\---

1pm

Ai and Junko are very well behaved girls, but you have to remember that they are only five years old. And, no matter how well behaved most five year olds have, all of them throw tantrums once in a while.

You’re in sitting room when it begins; Saki is upstairs having a nap, and Yugiri and Sakura sit in the tatami room, doing some colouring at the low table. You sit on the couch with Lily, Tae, Junko and Ai, Lily on your lap, and when the movie you put on for them ends, you ask, “What should we watch now, girls?”

Half asleep, Tae just mumbles incoherently. You like to imagine she means, “I’m fine with anything.”

Lily, being the adorable girl she is, just says, “I don’t mind.”

But it turns out that, when they are in grouchy moods, even Ai and Junko will fight.

“I wanna Studio Ghibli movie,” Junko says.

“No, Disney!” Ai says.

“Ghibli!”

“Disney!”

“Girls, enough,” you say. “We’ll take a vote. Which do you prefer, Tae?”

Tae blinks at you, and yawns. “D-Disney…”

“What?!” Junko says, eyes wide.

“Lily?” you ask.

Lily looks at her sisters, scared to say anything that might cause an argument. “Um… I don’t mind.”

“Okay, so… Tae wants Disney too, so we’ll put on a Disney movie for now,” you say.

Ai sticks her tongue out at Junko, and Junko scowls – and pushes Ai so hard she falls off of the couch.

“Ow!” Ai cries, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Junko, don’t push!” you say.

“It’s not fair!” Junko yells, crossing her arms across her chest.

“That hurt!” Ai wails, and she starts howling with sobs.

You stand up, putting Lily down (she snuggles up to Tae, hating it when people shout). “Are you okay, Ai?”

“She’s faking it,” Junko mutters.

“Junko, apologise to Ai right now.”

“No! Not fair!” Her face is going red, and she jumps to her feet. “Not fair! I hate you!”

And, in a fashion you have become all too familiar with these past two weeks, she breaks down crying and stomps off upstairs, wailing the entire time. Her screaming wakes up Saki, who yells for you.

You sigh, checking Ai over for injuries. Being a mother can be very hard work.

\---

3pm

By the middle of the afternoon, Lily and Tae are looking very droopy. Saki is fine after her nap earlier, and Ai, Junko, Sakura and Yugiri are just about old enough to not need to nap that much. But Lily and Tae are exhausted.

“I think it’s fine for a nap,” you say, looking at the pair as they snuggle together on the couch, barely awake.

“Okay…” Lily mumbles, holding out her hand. Tae copies and you lead them up the stairs, both tripping at least once.

You take them into the bedroom they share with Saki, and set out their futons for them. Tae flops straight down onto her futon, closing her eyes. She’s asleep in seconds, and Lily has to muffle giggles into her hands.

Lily sits down on her futon, but doesn’t let go of your hand. “Mommy… can you stay?”

You consider your options, and decide that the others should be okay for a bit. “Okay, sure thing, darling.”

She beams, lying down. You lie down beside her, and Lily snuggles into your chest, holding you close.

“Love you, Mommy,” she whispers, and she falls asleep.

Honestly, being a mother is difficult, but at times like this, you know it was the best decision you ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
